Firework Love
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: "Heisuke-kun!What is this?" "A gift for the most beautiful girl in the world.You Chizuru."
1. Chapter 1

A brown haired girl was smiling at herself as she finished all the work she had to do for today.

"Alright !I finished cleaning!"She said to herself happily.

"Chizuru!"A familiar voice called her name and see Heisuke Toudo running towards her a big grin on his face.

"Heisuke-kun!" She exclaimed surprised by his sudden appearance.

He finally reached her "What's up?"He asked happily.

The girl smiled "Nothing much finished now I don't have any other work to do for today."She replied.

Heisuke's eyes brighten up "Really?Then you are free for today,right?!" He questioned the girl eagerly.

Chizuru nodded in response "Yes I am ?" The girl blinked cutely.

A happy grin appeared on the young swordsman's face "It's my day off today!And I wondered.."A pink blush was on his cheek "Um if you wanted to go somewhere with me in the afternoon." He finally said looking away shyly.

The girl smiled" It would be my pleasure to go out with you Heisuke-kun." Chizuru replied and the boy's face lit up immediately.

"Really?!"He asked her not quite believing his ears.

The brown haired girl nodded with a happy smile on his face "Yes ."  
In a quick motion Heisuke had wrapped his arms around her body.

"Thank you Chizuru!You won't regret that decision!"He exclaimed while hugging her tightly.

Chizuru blushed as she could feel his breath on her neck "Y-Your welcome H-Heisuke-kun." She said her cheeks colored with a tint of pink.

Heisuke let go of her like he just realized what he had just looked away awkwardly "I-I'm sorry for hugging you like that all of sudden."He apologized and a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Um it's okay Heisuke-kun,don't worry about it."Chizuru smiled at him.

The young boy grinned happily "Okay! Anyway I have already planned something!So wait a moment!"He said and run off somewhere.

"Wait Heisuke-kun!"the girl cried but he couldn't hear her.

She sighed "That Heisuke-kun."She said but a small smile was on her lips.

She waited patiently for the boy to return while looking at the cherry blossoms .It was April so the pink petals were dancing in the air all around her.

"It's so peaceful and beautiful.."She muttered then a strange thought passed from her mind 'Like Heisuke-kun's smile..'

As she realized what she had just thought of she blushed bright red.

The voice of the boy she had just been thinking of,pulled her out of her daydreaming state.

"Chizuru!"He called out her name.

"Heisuke-kun!Why did you run off like that?"The girl asked him and almost pouted as she said that.

The brown haired boy rubbed the back of his head and smiled in apology "I'm sorry for that Chizuru!I just needed to bring this to you!"The boy pointed at the box he had been holding.

She blinked cutely "What is this Heisuke-kun?"She asked confused and titled her head to the side in a cute away.

A small blush appeared on his cheek and he thought 'Chizuru is just too cute.'

He smiled at her "It's a gift for you!I hope you like it!" He said happily but Chizuru could sense a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"A gift for me!You shouldn't have Heisuke-kun!"The girl exclaimed surprised and looked at the boy worryingly "How can I pay you back for this?" She questioned him.

He winked at her "You don't need to pay me enjoy your gift!" Heisuke answered a big grin on his face.

"So open it already!"He encouraged her almost impatiently.

The girl did as she was told and she gasped as she saw what the gift was.

It was a beautiful kimono.

It was red with beautiful small yellow stars and fireworks.

She touched the dress "It's so beautiful Heisuke-kun."She muttered.

He grinned at her "I'm glad you like it Chizuru!"

The girl looked at him and smiled then a thought passed from her mind "Um but this must be expensive..it's not fair for you to give me such a gift and me to give you nothing return."

The 8th unit captain just sighed "I told you I do not need you to give me anything."

Then he grinned "But if you want to do something for me so badly then wear this when we go out today,okay?" He asked and winked at her.

The girl blushed "If that's what you want Heisuke-kun." She replied with a small smile.

"That's better!"He exclaimed and waved at her "I will see you in a hour Chizuru!" And a small wink he was gone.

The brown haired girl looked at the beautiful kimono again and felt a small tint of happiness filling her heart.

It had been a long time since she wore girl's clothes.

She had to admit that boy's clothes were comfortable and easy to move around in comparing to kimono's but she couldn't help it but feel a bit happy.

She giggled to herself and run to her room along with the gift from her precious friend.

'Friend or may be something more?'She wondered as she remembered how her heart beat faster than before when she saw him smiling.

She shook her head and she blushed bright red.

**After one hour.**

Chizuru had worn the kimono and had tied her hair in a side ponytail for change.

She was ready to walk out of the door but when she opened a familiar boy with blue widened eyes was in front of her.

It was Heisuke whose face was bright red.

"C-Chizuru is that really you?" He managed to ask the girl.

She smiled "Of course else could it be?" Then the smile faded from her face.

"I knew it..I must look really ugly on this..that's why you didn't recognize me Heisuke-kun.."She muttered sadly.

The boy shook his head in disagreement "Of course not Chizuru!You look really beautiful! He cheeks crimson.

She looked at him with big brown eyes "Really Heisuke-kun?"

He grinned at her "Yes really!So don't say things like that alright?" the boy said.

She nodded and the smile appeared for once more on her face " you for saying that cheered me up."The girl confessed and smiled at him gently.

He looked away shyly for a moment and murmured something under his breath.

Chizuru blinked "Did you say something Heisuke-kun?" The girl asked him.

He looked up at her blushing and laughed nervously "No, was nothing!Anyway I am happy to cheer you up but I just said that the truth."He admitted.

Then he asked her "Um Chizuru could I hold your hand?"

The girl looked at him surprised at his suggestion and noticed how cute he looked like that.

She giggled "Of course Heisuke-kun." She replied.

The boy looked up at her a bit surprised but his surprised expression turned to a happy one soon.

He took her hand and held it tightly "Then let's go!" He exclaimed happily.

Chizuru couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

She nodded " 's go."

_The end of the first chapter _

_Dadan!Here is Heisuke's twoshot!I hope you enjoyed it~_

_Please review!~_


	2. Chapter 2Firework Love!

Heisuke and Chizuru had been walking holding hands while they were in the Shinsegumi headquarters.

Harada Sanosuke was just returning from his patrol when he saw the pair leaving the headquarters.

He raised an eyebrow and called his friend "Oi Shinpachi!Is that Heisuke and Chizuru-chan?Or my eyes are playing tricks on me?"

He asked not quite believing what he was seeing.

The brown haired man turned to face his friend "What nonsense are you talking about Sano?" Then he saw them too.

"Oh shit!That's them for sure!Damn that Heisuke!He didn't even mention anything like this to us!" Nagakura Shinpachi exclaimed annoyed at his friend's actions.

The red haired man just chuckled "Let him wants to have fun with someone in his age for it's not any of our business anyway."

He said and then he grinned "Think it like let them go on a date and when he returns we can tease him for that for a week."

The two men grinned at each other in a devious way.

Heisuke and Chizuru had reached the place that they would spend together this afternoon.

"Heisuke-kun?Are we in a festival?" Chizuru asked confused and looked at the boy who was next to her.

He nodded excitedly"Yeah!Today is Kyoto's most famous festival,so I thought that you would like to go and without someone to escort you wouldn't be able to here we are!" He replied grinning proudly at her.

Chizuru looked happily at all the small shops that were all around were selling masks,winning games,eating food and having fun.

Her eyes lit up with happiness and she bowed at him "Heisuke-kun!Thank you so much for bringing me here today!"

"Hehe!No problem!Anyway let's go and have fun!" He winked at her and took her hand once again.

"So what would you like to do first?"Heisuke asked the girl who was looking all around them.

She hesitated they were so many options!

She saw a lady doing fortune telling and she smiled.

"How about we go to see our fortune?" Chizuru suggested.

Heisuke just shrugged and grinned at her "If that's what you want to do Chizuru."

The girl smiled "Thank you!" And she run to the fortune telling small shop.

"Hello!I would like to see my fortune for today!" The brown haired girl said excitedly.

The fortune telling lady looked at her and had long black hair in a side ponytail and clear blue eyes.

"Okay young lady what's your name?" She asked.

"Umm Chizuru Yukimura." She replied.

The Lady took some cards out and let them down.

She raised an eyebrow and chuckled "Cupid and Knight huh?Interesting combination."She muttered to herself.

She looked up at the girl who was waiting for an answer almost nervously and smiled "My fortune telling for you today is this:Today you will fall in love with a knight." She explained.

Chizuru blinked and thought 'Fall in love?And knight?'Her eyes widened 'Could it be..with someone from the shinsegumi but who?' She wondered.

She thanked the fortune lady and run up to Heisuke's side that had been waiting for her while eating some dango.

He heard her footsteps and grinned "Back so soon?"He teased and held a dango for her "Here my treat." He said with a smile.

The girl took the dango and ate whole face lit up "Delicious!" She exclaimed happily.

Heisuke smiled gently at her and his heart skipped a beat 'She looks so beautiful when she is smiling.' He thought and blushed slightly.

Chizuru looked at him and blinked "Are you alright Heisuke-kun?" She asked and put a hand on his forehead "You are you have fever?" She was so close that they were only inches away from each other.

Heisuke almost forgot to breathe for a moment. From so close her big brown eyes seemed so beautiful.

And her small pink lips that made him want to lean closer to the girl and kiss her.

As he realized what he had been thinking his whole face turned red and his heart beat faster than before.

"I-It's nothing Chizuru!I-I am okay!Do not worry about it!' he said nervously.

Her big eyes looked at him worryingly "Are you sure Heisuke-kun?"She asked her voice filled with worry for him.

He nodded "Yeah!I'm feeling better than ever!"he exclaimed and then he tried to change the subject and with a smile he asked.

"So what this Fortune Lady or whatever said to you?"

It was Chizuru's turn to blush slightly "U-Umm." She tried to reply but couldn't.

He raised an eyebrow but grinned and patter her head "It's okay!You don't have to tell me!" He said trying to comfort her.

The blue eyed boy winked at her "Let's go have fun!That's the reason we came here for anyway,right?!" He encouraged her.

Chizuru smiled "Yes that's Heisuke-kun!" She thanked him.

"Don't mention it!So what do you wanna do next?" He asked the girl.

"Umm how about you choose this time Heisuke-kun?" She suggested.

"Really?Alright!" He put his fingers on his chin in a thinking pose then his eyes suddenly brighten up.

"How about we go to the game booth over there?" He said and pointed at the game booth that was only meters away from them.

The girl smiled "Sure!" She replied and Heisuke took her hand.

Soon they reached the game booth.

There were many small gifts for the winners but what made Chizuru's face lit up was a small wore a beautiful kimono and in her hands was a small heart.

"So cute!" Chizuru whispered.

Heisuke eyed at her and smiled "Chizuru!You want this doll over there?" He asked the girl who nodded hesitantly.

"But it's okay!Even if I don't have it." She added.

He grinned at her teasingly "What is this?Don't you have faith in me Chizuru?" He asked her.

And then he added "I will win this for you Chizuru!This will be a piece of cake!"He exclaimed and went to the game booth.

"Hey old man!What game do we have to play and win this doll over there?"Heisuke called the man who was in the shop.

"You have to hit these small bottles with this red ball if you hit them in the first two times,you win!"He explained.

The Shinsegumi captain grinned confidently and winked at the girl "Just watch me Chizuru!" He exclaimed and took the ball.

It went and hit the bottles in one go!

"Alright! I did it!'Heisuke exclaimed and jumped in the air.

"Congratulations, young man!Here is your prize!"The man said gave Heisuke the doll that grinned and run to Chizuru's side.

"I won this for you Chizuru!Here you are!" He said grinning proudly and handed the doll to her.

"Thank you so much Heisuke-kun!"The brown haired girl was so happy that she hugged him.

Heisuke blushed and his cheeks turned to a red color "Y-Your welcome."He replied and wrapped his arms around the girl shyly.

Soon she let go of him and smiled at him happily.

He smiled back at her and took her hand.

"The fireworks are going to start soon!Let's go to see them!" He suggested and started running.

"Wait Heisuke-kun!"She exclaimed as they passed from the crowd suddenly the warm touch of his hand wasn't there anymore.

She looked around her sight of Heisuke anywhere.

She sighed and started searching for her friend when suddenly two men approached her.

"Hey lady!How about going on a date with me tonight?"One of them exclaimed and grabbed her arm.

Chizuru could smell the sake in their breath.

'They are drunk!'She realized and tried to escape from his grasp "Please let go of me!" She cried but the man's grip was too strong for her.

The other man approached her as well "Come on pretty Lady,have some fun with us."he said laughing drunkly and brought her face closer to his.

Chizuru closed her eyes and wished 'Please someone save me!'

"CHIZURU!" A familiar voice cried and soon the men were thrown away from her.

Heisuke was next to her hugging her,his blue eyes filled with worry for her.

She didn't reply at first she only muttered "Heisuke-kun Thanks God you are here."She was still breathing fast.

Heisuke caressed her hair trying to calm her down when her breathing finally let go of her and stood up.

He glared at the men who had dared to touch Chizuru "Bastards!What do you think you were doing?!"He exclaimed the rage clear in his voice.

"It's nothing of your business shorty!"One of the men replied.

Heisuke glared at him "You dare to hurt Chizuru and you call me shorty?!Now you are going to get it!"He threw a powerful kick in the man's stomach and then a second later he punched him in the face.

He stood grinning his foot on top of the man "You're a million years away from winning me." He commented and looked at the other man who dared to hurt Chizuru.

"You want to be beaten like your friend?"he asked and the man ran away while he still could.

Heisuke ran to Chizuru's side and looked at her sadly "I'm sorry if I didn't run like that nothing of this would have happened." He said feeling guilty.

Chizuru smiled at him trying to cheer him up "It's okay all you saved me,right?"

He looked at her surprised and smiled gently "You always know how to make me feel better you."He said simply and hugged her tightly.

She hugged him back and whispered "Your welcome Heisuke-kun."

Heisuke looked at her and decided 'I have to tell her how I feel.'

They let of each other and they walked together to the place they could see the fireworks clearly.

He gulped and looked at her eyes bravely.

"Chizuru there is something important I have to say to you."He started.

The girl smiled at him "What is it Heisuke-kun?" She asked him.

He took a deep breath but his heart was beating so fast "F-From when you came in the shinsegumi I felt something different about you smiled the whole world lit up and my heart would beat faster than before.N-Now I have realized why is that."He looked deep into her big brown eyes and caressed her cheek gently while a smile was on his face.

"I love you Chizuru." He confessed.

Chizuru's whole face turned red and her heart skipped a beat "Heisuke-kun.I love you too."She whispered and the boy leaned closer to her.

He kissed her and then suddenly the fireworks appeared in the night sky.

She responded in the kiss and soon Heisuke wrapped his arms around her.

She could feel them shaking like she was going to push him away any second now.

They ended the kiss and while their lip were only inches from each other "Heisuke-kun you can hug me tighter I'm not going to leave." She whispered and Heisuke looked at her shocked and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Thank you Chizuru."He muttered and claimed her lips once more.

It was sweet and romantic kiss but filled with their love for each other.

They let go of each other and he smiled at her.

"I love you Chizuru."He said once more and his forehead rested on her shoulder.

"I love you too Heisuke-kun."She whispered and kissed his cheek.

Then they turned the fireworks together.

"So beautiful."Chizuru whispered in awe.

Heisuke smiled gently at her and caressed her cheek "I know something more beautiful thatn the is you Chizuru."He confessed and she looked at him blushing.

"Thank you Heisuke-kun."And they shared one more kiss under the fireworks.

_The end~_

_That was long!I hope you enjoyed reading it everyone!~_


End file.
